


A Cowgirl Hat for Giselle

by ashleybenlove



Category: Enchanted (2007), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, Cuddles, Dancing, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Giselle did not know why she was in this western town or how she ended up there, but she decided very quickly that she was okay with it.





	A Cowgirl Hat for Giselle

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Dear anon, give me Giselle/Anyone and you'll have my heart forever.
> 
> I don't mind if she's on adventures with heroes, taming a villain or getting her mack on with another princess. I just want to see Giselle being her usual optimistic self and her enthusiasm being completely contagious. Preferably with maximum kisses and cuddles."

Giselle did not know why she was in this western town or how she ended up there, but she decided very quickly that she was okay with it. Especially once this pretty woman picked her up. And now she rode sidesaddle on a horse with this gorgeous redhead (who was not herself), who had her hair in a plait, a wide-brim red hat on her head, and rode her own horse next to Giselle, a leg on each side, riding as though she had always been an equestrian. Giselle could not help but to keep looking at the woman as they traveled down the street of the town.

“Giselle, do you have a question?” the woman asked. “Pay attention to ridin’ that horse. I don’t want you to fall.”

“I would rather ride with you, Jessie,” Giselle said. “Please?”

Jessie glanced over at Giselle, who pouted at her, showing her lower lip at her, silently begging to be on the same horse as her. Jessie smiled at Giselle, and gave a clear “stop!” to the horses, and for good measure, turned her horse so it stood in front of Giselle’s. 

Jessie climbed off her own horse with ease and walked over to the side where Giselle sat on her horse, both legs on the same side.

“Okay, come on. Jump down, and I’ll put you up on Bullseye,” Jessie said.

“You’ll catch me, right?” Giselle asked. 

“Yes, I will,” Jessie replied. She held her arms open and out, and Giselle nodded, looking down at Jessie’s arms. 

“Okay,” Giselle began. “Catch me!” she added with a squeal.

Giselle slid down from the saddled horse and Jessie grabbed her by the waist and Giselle landed with a squeal of happiness, on her feet, her arms around Jessie’s neck.

Giselle giggled happily and then kissed Jessie’s cheek.

“Thank you so much!” Giselle said. She gave Jessie a big hug and Jessie could not help but kiss Giselle’s cheek softly and pat her face.

When Jessie finally pulled away, she still held Giselle’s hand.

“All right, we’ll get back on Bullseye, and we’ll head back to my house. That okay?” Jessie asked.

“Yes!” Giselle exclaimed.

“Yee-haw!” Jessie exclaimed.

“Yee-haw!” Giselle responded. She was enthused but she was nowhere near as accomplished with the execution of that word as Jessie was.

Jessie easily helped Giselle onto Bullseye, secured the other horse’s reins onto Bullseye’s so that it would go with them. And then climbed back on to Bullseye, in front of Giselle, who wrapped her arms around Jessie’s waist and placed her head on Jessie’s shoulder. Whether she wanted to be close to Jessie or be shielded under Jessie’s hat from the sun’s rays, Jessie didn’t care.

“Ride like the wind,” was all Jessie said.

The horses took off running.

They arrived at Jessie’s home quickly and brought her into the house. Jessie sat down on a couch and Giselle happily sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around Jessie’s waist again. Jessie smiled at her and put her head on Giselle’s shoulder.

“Jessie!” Giselle exclaimed suddenly.

“Yes?” Jessie asked.

“Let’s dance or make dresses!” Giselle exclaimed.

Jessie found her enthusiasm incredibly intoxicating. She did not really wear dresses, but something told her that she would enjoy this with Giselle. Giselle was so happy and excited and Jessie loved it.

“We could do both!” Jessie exclaimed. “Dance for a while and then we can make dresses! Or make a cowgirl hat for you!” She reached over and gently touched Giselle’s nose with a finger.

“A cowgirl hat? Like the one you’re wearing?” Giselle asked.

“Yes!” Jessie said.

They looked at each other and then stood up together, squealing loudly, and then hugged.

“Let’s do that!” Giselle said. 

Giselle took her by the hands, and they danced together holding hands at arm’s length and danced together around in a circle. They grinned and smiled at each other. Then Jessie let go of one of Giselle’s hands and with the other hand still holding on, raised it high and twirled Giselle around under her outstretched arm. Giselle laughed happily and so did Jessie as Giselle twirled around a couple of times, before pulling herself closer to Jessie, placing the unattended hand on the small of Jessie’s back (Jessie gave a soft “Oh!”) and they slow danced together, their bodies close to one another. 

No music played but they danced regardless, smiling at each other, their foreheads against the other. Giselle leaned forward and kissed Jessie, softly and for a short time, on her lips, and giggled. 

Jessie paused for a moment before kissing her back, for a longer time and with more intensity. When Jessie came up for air, she giggled and so did Giselle.

Giselle kissed her again, and hugged her, her hands roaming Jessie’s upper body.

“Giselle?” Jessie said as Giselle’s hands caressed her plaited hair. 

“Yes?” 

Jessie pulled away and said, “Let’s make you a cowgirl hat!”

“Oh yes! Yes!” Giselle exclaimed.

She jumped up and down and squealed and Jessie found that after a few moments of watching Giselle doing this, Jessie joined her in jumping up and down and producing squeals of happiness.

So, they sat together on Jessie’s couch, cuddling close, giggling occasionally, and kissing all the while they made Giselle a cowgirl hat.


End file.
